This invention relates to a motor driven camera, and more particularly to a photographic camera in which the film is automatically wound up by a motor which is driven by a signal from a shutter release means indicating that the shutter release is completed.
Various types of motor driven cameras have been known in the art for automatically winding up the film continuously just by keeping on depressing a shutter release button. In this kind of cameras, it is desirable that the mechanism for winding up the film driven by a motor be as simple as possible and can be manufactured at low cost. Further, it is desirable that the transmission of power of the motor to the film wind up mechanism be reliable.